dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Drake (Earth-IR)
Timothy Drake-Wayne, or Tim Drake, is the current Batman. When he was first introduced to crime fighting, however, it was under the alias of Robin, the former Batman's sidekick. However, he has since filled his mentor's role. History Teen Titans When the entity known as Trigon began committing horrors in the material plane, Drake joined with Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven to fend off the demon. Once Trigon was defeated, Robin and his fellow teenage heroes decided that this wouldn't be their last time working together, as they had become fast friends. Initially not knowing what to call themselves, Tim asked Dick Grayson if he could use the "Teen Titans" label for the team. He didn't object--in fact, he encouraged him to use it--and so, the new Teen Titans were born. Being the smartest and most experienced member of the group, Tim was voted as the leader. While originally, he was excited to be the one his fellow members looked up to, he became less confident when he realized that they might not trust him enough. He hadn't even revealed his identity to them, and wasn't planning on it any time soon. Superboy and Wonder Girl noticed Tim's discomfort, and spoke with him about it. They told Tim that the whole group trusted him, secret identity or not. Throughout the rest of the year, Tim grew close to each of the other members individually. He and Superboy, especially, got along. Growing attached of each of his peers, he found the confidence he needed to embrace the new role. Feeling as though he'd grown, he left behind his "Boy Wonder" title and became Red Robin. However, at around the same time, a new Robin came around. This was the son of Batman himself, Damian Wayne. Tim and Damian did not get along. It seemed at the time that it was mainly because of Damian's narcissistic attitude, but there was also the factor of envy between the two. On Damian's side, he didn't think some random kid deserved to be Batman's sidekick. On Tim's side, it was more just that he had only recently moved on from being Robin, and seeing Bruce replace him so quickly was disheartening. Bruce had Damian join the Teen Titans, much to Tim's dismay. He did so because he felt Damian needed more social interaction so he could learn to adapt to the real world. None of the other members felt really comfortable with the boy joining, but they put up with it. It wouldn't be long, however, before they got fed up, and ended up taking it out on Tim for allowing this to happen. This was really the turning point for them both, as Damian began to realize his lack of manners and Tim began to realize his irrational jealousy. When they finally found a way to cooperate, they came back stronger than ever, and had mutual respect for one another. As Batman Bruce Wayne continued his career for as long as he could, even after the disbanding of the Justice League. Eventually, he got too old to continue being the Batman. His replacement would have to be experienced, intelligent, capable, and efficient. Bruce knew who had earned it by now. While Dick Grayson had been Bruce's first sidekick, he had a life of his own in Bludhaven as Nightwing, and even had an infant daughter with Starfire now. Bruce was proud of Dick, but it wasn't he who would be chosen as Batman's successor. It was Tim. Upon hearing this news, Tim didn't hesitate. He wanted to help Bruce in any way he could for giving him this amazing life. By now, he was brave enough to take on any challenge, and strong enough to win. He fashioned a new batsuit, one modeled after his own design, with tech incorporated into its sleek armor. Using jets and wings, this new batsuit would allow Tim to fly. It would also have its own batarang projector, even complete with a targeting system. Everything was ready for the Caped Crusader to begin his quest. Powers and Abilities Coming soon... Category:Earth-IR